


Kidnapping

by wolves4life



Series: Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Attempted Kidnapping, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Derek to the Rescue, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Feels, Puppy Piles, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves4life/pseuds/wolves4life
Summary: Scott honestly thought he was doing a good thing, but when an old friend of his turns on him, he wasn't expecting this.Requested by @So_Clever_I_Dont_Know_April
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Series: Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792606
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> I tried 😂

Darkness. That's what Scott woke up to. That and a banging headache. Sometimes Scott hates being an omega, because being kidnapped seems to happen quite a lot to him. Even by his own pack to get him away from his homework.

Groaning, he shuffled around and slowly tried to sit up before a boot slammed down on his chest. "Tut-tut," a mocking, yet familiar, voice crooned. "Don't even think about it Scotty."

Snapping his eyes open, he glared dangerously at Theo Raken. "Oh come on man." Scott growled. "What did I do to you?"

Snorting, Theo glared harshly into the omega's eyes. "You took my mate from me! He was supposed to be mine! My alpha!"

"Your alpha?!" He laughed in disbelief. "You're a beta, you can't mate with an alpha. You know this-" he was cut off with a roar and a hand slapping him.

"You're lying!"

Yelping at the sting and desperately trying to keep the tears out of his eyes, Scott hoped his alpha would get to him soon.

"Whatever, you pathetic excuse of an omega," Theo spat as he stormed from the room.

Not wanting to admit it, but that actually stung, Scott thought as a whimpered. 'If only there was a way to contact the pack,' he thought helplessly. 'Wait-' not holding back his pain, Scott howled as loud and as long as his lungs let him. The answering howls made his shoulders slump in relief. There was a commotion from somewhere in the abandoned house. Then, the door slammed open as an angry alpha stalked into the room.

"Alpha!" Wailed the omega. "Alpha, please!" The desperate tone in the omega voice is what had the alpha moving forward to the obviously dropped omega. 

A soothing growl erupted from Derek's chest as he pulled the omega into his arms. The rest rest of the pack ran down to meet the freshly mated pair and huddled close. "Oh Scotty, were here." Was muttered somewhere from the puppy pile. Slowly returning to his normal headspace, Scott looked around at his pack, desperately making sure everyone was there. Derek, check. Peter, check. Stiles, check. Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, check check and check. Even Malia and the pup Liam was there. 

Crooning in approval, the omega drifted to sleep in the comfort of his mates and pack mates scents and warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this! I enjoyed writing this. Also please send more request, I love writing them!


End file.
